


What Dusty Saw

by Freyarule



Series: Honey Bea [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Doggos - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyarule/pseuds/Freyarule
Summary: "You might be the only one who understands me. No one else has seen the kind of stuff you and I have."One-shot fic. Moar sads.





	What Dusty Saw

The air was spiked with a bitter wind, as leaves were swirled into paths and roads. The fields were damp, dew sinking down making the gridball pitch gloriously muddy. The sound of excited chatter signaled a practice at one of the schools, tucked away in a run down suburb; there came an occasional cheer and shriek from the young children.

The match was over, as they started to gather their things and congratulate or commiserate each other. Coach Clark stood amongst them.

"Ok, Jordan, make sure you do those leg stretches for next time. I don't want you injuring yourself so close to the start of the season."

"Yes, coach," the boy named Jordan rolled his eyes whilst opening a water bottle.

"And Daniel, for the love of God, quit eating gum during play! Do you wanna choke?"

"Sorry, coach," Daniel continued to chew on the bubblegum in his mouth.

Alex sat on a bench, watching these events unfold. His cheeks were flushed from the bitter wind, and also from the excitement. His heart pounded a steady rhythm under his thin jacket, and he adjusted his scarf accordingly.   
He glanced up as his friend Pascal led the coach over to meet him.

"Coach, this is Alex. I was telling you about him earlier! He was thinking of joining."

Alex cringed and sunk slightly into his jacket, embarrassed at Pascal's bluntness. Coach Clark gazed at him, giving him a thoughtful look up and down. Alex could feel his insecurity whispering to him, as he was reminded of how short and thin he was compared to his classmates. For a ten year old boy, he was praying for a growth spurt any day now.

"You're the same year as Pascal?" Coach Clark asked. Alex nodded, inwardly cursing at how his age was questioned.

"He's really good, Coach!" Pascal chipped in, "He's played with me a few times and has a good knack for throwing!"

"I'm...I'm okay." Alex muttered, torn between being embarrassed further, and being happy from Pascal's praise. Praise wasn't something he heard a lot of.

"So, you're prepared to put work in?" Coach Clark rubbed his chin. "Obviously I'd have to see you play first, but if you're as good as Pascal says, then I think you'll be able to fit in just fine." He smiled as he dug into his messenger bag, pulling out a form from the stack of paperwork. 

"Give this to your parents," he handed it over to Alex, who took it as if it were a fragile puppy. "They can sign it, and it has all the details about payments for sessions. Just bring it with you next practice when you can join."

Alex's heart sunk at the mention of payment. Of course. This was the catch. He refused to let it show though, as he folded the form and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. 

"Thank you, sir," he smiled gratefully. Coach Clark nodded and turned to chat with a nearby parent, and Alex stood up to join Pascal who was on his way to the parking lot.

"You're gonna join, right?" Pascal beamed.

"...Maybe. I need to talk to my Mom."

"I hope she says yes! You'll be awesome. We could totally go for the Tunnelers if we wanted!" He gazed into the sky as he thought about a distant future, a stadium filled with adoring fans where everyone knew your name...

They reached the car where Pascal's mom stood, the boot of the car opened ready for any bags. "Good job today, sweetie," she smiled sweetly, having sat in the benches during practice. 

"Thanks, Mom!" Pascal replied, dumping his bag inside before turning to Alex, "you sure you don't want a ride home?"

"Nah," Alex shook his head. "My mom will be here soon. I don't want to worry her." Pascal and his mom nodded before getting into the car, and waving goodbye to him as they drove off.  
Alex sighed to himself as he watched the car drive off into the distance; he waited a few more minutes before beginning his trek back home.  
 _He hadn't lied,_ he thought. _Well, maybe a white lie._ Pascal didn't need to know Mom wasn't coming. He didn't even have to know Mom didn't know Alex was even at practice. He knew Pascal's mom would have caused a fuss, and the last thing he needed was education reps sticking their noses where it wasn't wanted...

Some things were just better not said. Alex felt the form in his jeans pocket and frowned. He knew very well what the answer was going to be, no matter how desperately he wanted to join in and take part:

_"It's just too expensive, darling."_

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with a burnt red hue, as Alex trudged through the streets. As he got nearer to his street, the paths became dirtier; the alleyways become full of more rubbish. He gazed at the windows that weren't boarded up, the sun reflecting in them, and he exhaled a misty cloud in the crisp air. His nose was already starting to hurt from the chill, but he continued on.

It wasn't the best of neighborhoods, and Clara's parents often complained and expressed concern over whether it was the best place to bring up Alex. The answer was always money - they simply couldn't afford to move anywhere else with the crazy house prices these days. Living on only Alex's father's income could only pay the bills and maybe a couple of other treats, but that was it.

Alex turned into the usual street and froze. There, in front of the townhouse he called home, was that navy car he hated so much. The one with the dent on the bumper that Eric kept insisting he would fix, but it never seemed to happen. A wave nausea hit Alex, as he knew this meant his dad was home from his latest "business trip". Whether actual business was conducted, or just another piss-up? That was a question that was vague at best. And yet, he forced his feet to move.

By the time he had unlocked the front door and entered the thin musty hallway, he was ready to hurl over the pile of shoes, haphazardly left by the door. Just as he was beginning to heave, a loud bark alerted him to the happy puppy, who bounded to greet him. Alex chuckled at the Great Dane.

"Hey Dusty," he said in a hushed tone, reaching down to give him a head rub. He was listening out to see if the TV was on; a usual sign that Eric was home. With nothing but Dusty's pants and the radio playing in the kitchen. He sighed with relief at the thought that the inevitable would be delayed.

His relief was short lived, as Clara shot out of the kitchen with a look of concern and fear. "Alex?!" she grabbed his shoulders. "Where on earth have you been? You were supposed to be home hours ago!"

Alex reassuringly patted at one of the hands gripping him. "Sorry, Mom," he smiled weakly, "I was with Pascal."  
He was pulled into an embrace as Clara let out a relieved grumble, smothering him with a wave of floral perfume and flour. Evidently she was in the middle of preparing dinner.  
"I know he's your friend, but we've been through this," she softly spoke before releasing him and stepping back. "You need to call me if you're not coming home straight away. It's not safe for a ten year old to be walking around here, especially when it's getting dark so early."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Alex looked down at his muddy trainers with guilt, as Dusty nudged at his hand for more pats. "I didn't have any change to use the phone." 

Clara sighed and brushed back a lock of soft brown hair. "One day, we'll get you a proper phone," she said. "Just...not right now-"

"-I know."

Alex kicked off his trainers and shrugged his jacket and scarf onto the stairs; Clara, content her son was safe, started back to the kitchen to resume dinner. 

"Where's Dad?" Alex asked, the unspoken questions hanging between them like a loose thread. 

"He's out," she responded. 

Go figure. He had probably went out to the bar, or gone to play poker with his friends. Well, at least there will be some quiet, Alex thought, as he watched his mom in the kitchen. Dusty licked his hand, making him jump with surprise. "Oh, you wanna play?" Alex smirked, and he led his dog into the living room. He regretted this almost instantly; the stench of cigarettes and spilt beer hit him as soon as he opened the door. With a wrinkled nose, he opened the window, in the hope it would expel some of the foul air.

"Alright, now where's your ball?" he flicked his eyes around the room, noting the already empty beer can perched on the coffee table. He spotted a gnawed ball in the corner, which he grabbed before turning his attention to his faithful companion.

********************

It was about a half hour past, when the door lock turned and heavy footsteps were heard in the hallway. Dusty's ears pricked up, and he cowered slightly from Alex's lap. Alex rubbed his head, his eyes fixed on the TV screen, the garish cartoon colours piercing into him. 

"Easy, boy," he soothed, though he wasn't sure if it was more for Dusty or himself.

The door opened wider, knocking the sofa arm as Eric stumbled in. His suit was wrinkled in places, and his hair was slicked back from the grease he insisted on wearing to work. A few seconds passed as he stood in the doorway, staring at the TV screen, and Alex could swear he heard his pulse drumming in his ears.

"The hell are you watching this shit for?" Eric finally spoke, his voice gravelly and slurred. 

Clara's voice called out from the kitchen. "Oh, how was the game?" 

So he had gone out to watch sports, and probably gamble. What a surprise. Eric flopped onto the sofa, reaching his hands out for the remote. "Same old, same old," he replied, as he immediately switched the channel to the Sports Network to hear the post-game commentary. Alex didn't protest at the change of channel - he knew better than to call out this behaviour. Dusty had removed himself from Alex's lap and tucked himself on his bed in the corner of the room, his eyes fixed on Eric. Eric reached into his pocket to bring out a cigarette, which he promptly lit. 

The silence between father and son was heavy, and to Alex it seemed unbearable. He sat with his knees drawn up, watching the TV but not focusing on anything. Eric shattered the tension.

"What are they teaching you these days?" he grunted as he took a drag on the cigarette. Alex swallowed before responding.

"Well...we're learning about rock formations, I guess? They're...kinda cool."

Eric snorted. "Yeah, figures you would like dumb rocks. What about maths?"

Alex shrugged. "It's ok? I don't really get it sometimes, but-"

"-yeah, no shit," Eric snickered, his body convulsing with private laughs before coughing on his smoke. "I got a call from your teacher today."

Alex was forced to look at him properly this time, making eye contact. He saw the deep lines on his father's brow, the piercing gray eyes dotted with red vessels, the nostrils flared. 

"So, I'm minding my own business, right? Doing my honest work for my family, yeah?" Eric explained, his voice still wavering with laughter. "And then, she decides to call me up, like, hey your kid's failing maths quizzes, I'm concerned about his capabilities!" 

Alex blinked at him with his mouth open, a pang of betrayal felt for his school teacher. She only meant well, he was sure - she was a gentle soul who was always encouraging him to try his hardest. But whenever she asked about home, what was he supposed to say? 

"So I says to her," Eric hadn't finished, "Well of course that idiot's failing at maths. He might as well fail everything else cos he's so useless!" He let out a throaty laugh, as if this was the most hilarious joke in the world. Alex said nothing, feeling his cheeks redden again, more from shame than pride.

"So what have you been saying to this woman, then?" His dad settled down. "Been snitching to her about me, eh?"

"N-no." Alex found his voice, though it came out as a squeak. "I didn't know she would call you. I-I haven't said anything."

"Yeah?" Eric suddenly stood up, with so much force the empty beer can toppled over and rolled onto the stained carpet. "So I ain't gonna have any nosy shits sniffing around my work, right? Because, I swear, if I get grief because of useless retard of a kid-"

"I haven't said anything!" Alex stood up, clambering away from this sudden mood change. "I promise!" He heard Clara's footsteps as she ran into the room.

"Eric, what's going on-"

"Your little shit of a son is going around telling everyone how sad his life is," Eric's face was growing redder, his teeth gritted as he spat out insults. "Waah, waah, my dad works hard so I can sit around doing nothing but fail everything because I'm a pathetic loser!" He stepped closer to Alex, poking him in the chest with a stubby finger, the cigarette still caught in his hand. Alex's palms were sweating, and he absentmindedly rubbed them down his jeans; everyone heard the crinkle of the paper in his jeans pocket.

"What the fuck are you hiding?!" Eric growled, and before Alex could move the form was out of his pocket with so much force it was a wonder it didn't tear in two. His face contorted into a smirk as he read it. "Ha! You're still going on about playing gridball?!"

"Oh no, Alex..." Clara looked at her son with soft but sad eyes.

Alex had no time to react to her before Eric was up in his face again. "When are you gonna get it through that thick skull, boy? You ain't worth chicken shit! Stop bothering to try anything, cos you're just going to fail!"

Alex looked from his mad face to her caring concern. And something snapped inside him.

"Shut up."

"-What?"

"Oh, god." Clara whimpered.

"I said, shut up!" Alex brought his chin up to glare at Eric, a sudden fury burning through like a fire.

"What did you say to me?!"

"I'm gonna show you!" Alex stretched his arms out in a challenge. "I'm gonna become the best gridball player ever! Just you wait! I'm gonna make something of myself! I'm not gonna become a rotten piece of crap like you!"

Everything happened at once. Eric roared, and swung his fist to pound Alex in the jaw. Stars appeared behind Alex's eyelids as he struck the wall behind him. Clara screamed, and Dusty snarled and tried to charge at Eric, who raised his fist again. He was stopped, as Clara clung to his arm like a limpet. 

"Alex, go to your room!" she cried out. "Take Dusty!" 

Alex stumbled up, the room spinning, as Dusty tugged at his sleeve to leave. He stepped out of the room, feet clumsily stepping one step at a time before tripping up the stairs and crashing down. He saw Clara still struggling with Eric.

"Get off me, bitch!" Eric snarled, before tossing her into the wall with a gut wrenching crash. He stood over her, and she let out a piercing scream as Alex's vision blurred.

"Why?!" she pleaded. "What did I ever do to you?" She started to sob, as he stormed from the living room into the hall.

"Just stay out of my way, you parasites," Eric spat as he opened the front door, letting it slam behind him as he left the house. A few moments later, and Alex could hear the car start and drive off down the road.

Alex stayed where he had fallen, halfway up the stairs, his vision slowly coming back into focus as Dusty licked at his face. His jaw clicked as he moved it, the shooting pain causing him to flinch as he slowly got up, his breathing becoming regular. He could still hear Clara in the other room, bitterly crying.

"Mom, I'm sorry," he whispered as he came back in, to see her sitting on the floor, coughing slightly as her legs stretched out, and her arm lay limp with a new angry burn on her skin. So that was what happened to the cigarette, Alex thought with new anger. His bravado from earlier was sapping away, however, replaced with a deep grief and fear. 

"I knew it was a lost cause with the gridball form. I know it's too expensive." he knelt down next to her as she looked up at him. 

"I just..." she tried to speak through coughs and sobs. "I just wish I could give you the freedom you deserve."

He pulled her into an embrace this time, with more love and respect than ever before. He breathed in her familiar perfume as tears welled in his eyes. 

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, my darling." She kissed his head, her tears soaking his scalp. 

Dusty whined as he sat with them, resting his head on her lap.

*************************

It would be a while until Alex finally played gridball. However, it would come at a cost; tragic events and a major uphaul of his life as he moved in with his grandparents, down in that valley. Whenever he would reminisce with Dusty on the past, they would force themselves to remember the fond times, full of moments with his beautiful mother, and not the monster that lurked within those stained rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my second fic on here was also depressing :'D this one-shot has been flitting through my mind for a while now so I'm glad I sat down and got it written down. Alex is a lovely character, who develops so much with each heart event so knowing his past is heart breaking. I wanted to explore his familiar relationships with this and also give him some reasoning/motivation for wanting to succeed with gridball.


End file.
